Squalo au pays des merveilles
by Nekotah-and-Lilium
Summary: Squalo va se retrouver emporter au pays de merveilles dans lequel il fera la rencontre de la plupart des personnages de KHR encore plus tarés qu'à l'accoutumée... Fic pas du tout sérieuse/Yaoi implicite.
1. Chapter 1

Squalo au pays des merveilles

Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'ils étaient à nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD). L'histoire est très largement tirée du livre "Alice au pays des merveilles" de Lewis Carroll (surtout de son adaptation Disney en réalité).

Rating : K+ à cause du langage assez coloré des personnages.

Note : Nyaho ! Nous revoici avec une nouvelle fic' à chapitre (en trois chapitres pour être un peu plus précise ^.^) ! Alors comme vous vous en doutez au vu du titre (qui n'est pas super original d'ailleurs xD), cette fic' est largement inspirée du livre de Lewis Carroll (et plus précisément de son adaptation Disney, seul un passage est tiré directement du livre). L'idée est venue grâce à **Inukag9** qui sur une autre de nos fanfictions, "Petits OS en vrac" (Et non ce n'est pas de la pub xD) nous avait proposé de faire un Lussuria en tenue SM. L'idée a vachement (énormément beaucoup) évoluée et de fil en aiguille c'est devenu cette histoire (cherchez pas, nous non plus on ne sait pas vraiment comment ça a abouti à ça ^^') ! Donc merci à elle qui indirectement nous a donné l'idée de cette fic ! Idée qui est d'ailleurs peut être un peu trop ambitieuse u.u ... Néanmoins on espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

**S**qualo se reposait à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le jardin de la Varia. L'été venait de commencer mais la chaleur était déjà étouffante.

Il poussa un long soupir. La matinée avait été harassante. Six heures de paperasse entrecoupées de tentatives d'esquive de meubles divers et variés que son _cher _Boss s'amusait à lui balancer de temps en temps. Le buffet à alcool avait été particulièrement douloureux…

Alors qu'il glissait doucement dans le sommeil, il aperçut un mouvement au fond du jardin. Il se redressa, les sens en alerte, et faillit s'étouffer quand il s'aperçut que l'intrus n'était autre que Tsunayoshi Sawada portant un complet veston à carreau et tenant une montre à gousset dans sa main droite. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'il portait sur la tête deux longues oreilles blanches de lapin.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là habillé ainsi ?

« - VOI ! s'écria le squale, qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamin ? »

Mais Tsuna lui passa devant en courant sans lui accorder la moindre attention tout en murmurant quelque chose ressemblant à « Vite, Reborn va me tuer, je n'ai pas l'temps de faire mes devoirs, je suis en retard, en retard, en retard ! ».

L'épéiste, vexé d'être ainsi ignoré, lui emboîta le pas, avec la ferme intention de virer ce gamin d'ici à grand renfort coups de pieds au cul ! Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Ignorer le Grand Superbi Squalo !

Alors qu'il allait le rattraper –il courait vite le bougre dis donc !- un gigantesque trou s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et ils se mirent à chuter avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « sushi ».

Au bout d'un court moment, Squalo sentit sa dégringolade se ralentir peu à peu et bientôt ce fut à peine s'il avait conscience qu'il tombait, tant sa chute était peu rapide. Le gamin semblait avoir disparu.

Tout était plongé dans le noir mais progressivement, une petite lueur venue d'on ne sait où l'éclaira suffisamment pour qu'il puisse découvrir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

A ses cotés flottaient divers objets de toutes tailles. On pouvait voir entre autres des verres, une bibliothèque en bois sombre, plusieurs assiettes blanches, quelques livres, deux ou trois fauteuils,…

Le gardien de la pluie fronça les sourcils. Tous ces objets lui étaient étrangement familiers. Où les avait-il vus ? Soudain la réponse lui vint à l'esprit. C'était tous les objets que son enfoiré de Boss lui avait balancés dans la gueule ces dernières années ! Leur nombre était vraiment conséquent mine de rien, il devrait peut être porter plainte finalement…

Il tendit la main et attrapa un épais livre à la reliure en cuir noir. « L'art de l'assassinat à l'aide de fruits ». Oui il s'en rappelait de celui-là. Trois points de sutures à l'arcade sourcilière gauche pour avoir regardé avec un peu trop d'insistance le cul du nouveau facteur –qui avait d'ailleurs fini dans la collection de Lussuria, paix à son âme. Squalo eut un petit sourire. Son amant était sexy quand il était jaloux… enfin, quand il arrêtait de lui balancer des bouquins de sept cents pages dessus et qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement en lui répétant qu'il n'était qu'à lui. Le squale eut un autre petit sourire et relâcha le livre.

Il évita un vase en porcelaine qui se dirigeait vers sa tête. Pas deux fois. Il se l'était déjà pris lorsque Xanxus avait piqué une crise un jour où le bourbon manquait… ah ! Que de souvenirs…

Soudain ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. La chute n'avait pas était trop effrayante mais les requins n'étaient pas faits pour voler.

Il venait d'atterrir dans une vaste salle blanche au centre de laquelle trônait une grande table en verre. Il s'avança prudemment les mains serrées sur le jupon de sa robe. Euh… attendez là… _de sa robe ?_ Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec une petite robe bleue et un petit tablier blanc en dentelle par-dessus son uniforme ?

Il essaya de la retirer mais elle semblait cousue sur ses vrais vêtements. Impossible de la détacher.

Squalo se massa les tempes et inspira profondément. Récapitulons. Il se trouvait on ne sait où, _en robe_, et les deux seules options qui s'offraient à lui étaient : soit de garder le tout et donc de se balader avec ces fanfreluches, soit de se mettre en slip… Putain de Karma !

Après un court instant de réflexion, il décida de garder ses fringues. Quitte à être ridicule autant ne pas prendre froid.

Il s'approcha de la table de verre avec la ferme intention de passer ses nerfs dessus –comment ça elle n'y était pour rien ? Rien à foutre !- mais alors qu'il allait lui donner un coup de pied, un éternuement retentit. Il se retourna, les sens en alerte mais ne vit personne.

Super, maintenant il entendait des voix –enfin, des éternuements ! Alors qu'il allait se cataloguer comme fou – a force de trop rester avec Bel, cela devait arriver-, il entre aperçu du coin de l'œil un léger mouvement sur sa droite. Il s'approcha prudemment et découvrit un petit rideau blanc qui cachait une porte en bois claire, pas plus haute qu'un arcobaleno. Trop petite pour lui donc.

Il s'accroupit pour l'examiner de plus près, mais lorsqu'il voulut tourner la poignée, il sentit une courte décharge électrique lui traverser le bras. Il se redressa d'un bond, le bras douloureux et se figea quand il entendit une voix familière s'élever.

« - Qui ose poser ainsi la main sur ma moustache ? »

Au grand étonnement du gardien de la pluie, la surface de la porte commença peu à peu à se déformer pour laisser apparaître le visage de Levi-A-Than, les sourcils froncés. La serrure était sa bouche et la poignée se trouvait être sa moustache droite. Squalo eut un bref frisson à l'idée qu'il avait touché ça.

« - VOII ! Levi enfoiré ! Depuis quand tu m'électrocutes ! Et puis c'est quoi cette mascarade débile ? C'est encore une blague à la con de Bel c'est ça ? »

La porte, alias Levi, eut un petit reniflement de dédain.

« - Pfff ! Quelle impolitesse jeune fille ! Nous n'avons pas gardé les raies électriques ensemble que je sache ! Et je ne sais pas qui est ce « Bel ».

- _Jeune fille_ ? Putain mais t'as grillé un fusible ou quoi ? Tu veux crever c'est ça ?

- Plait-il ? Mon dieu la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Enfin, je vous pardonne jeune fille.

- Putain mais c'est qu'il me cherche en plus le moustachu ! On est où là débile ?

- Rôôh mais quel langage ! s'écria la porte/Levi, les moustaches frémissantes d'indignation. Enfin, dans ma grande mansuétude je vais vous répondre. Nous sommes à l'entrée de Namimori-Land. Terre de merveilles sur laquelle règne la Grande et magnifique Reine de Cœur ! Sa Sérénissime Altesse a fait de moi le gardien de l'entrée du royaume ! Quelle générosité n'est-ce pas ? Je serais prêt à sacrifier mes gonds pour Elle ! »

Squalo resta un moment interloqué. Namimori-Land ? La reine de Cœur ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Il se demanda brièvement qui pouvait bien être cette reine qui semblait être vénérée par Levi avec autant de ferveur que Xanxus…

Bon, puisqu'apparemment Levi avait perdu la raison, il allait jouer le jeu et voir où cela le mènerait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne faisait pas face presque tous les jours à des situations irréalistes depuis qu'il était chez la Varia…

« - Voi ! Je suppose que tu es la seule sortie possible.

- Exactement ! Sa Magnifique Altesse m'a confié cette grande responsabilité et-

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! On lui dira ! Bon alors me fait pas chier et ouvre-toi ! Je vais pas rester trois heures à parler avec une porte.

- Stupide gamine ! Tu es beaucoup trop grande pour passer ! »

Une veine apparut sur le front de l'épéiste. Levi était encore plus chiant lorsqu'il était en porte, et pourtant il était déjà au top niveau ! Il respira profondément et se fit violence pour ne pas défoncer cette putain d'entrée qui osait l'insulter. Traité de gamine par une porte… quand il se réveillerait -car cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ?-, il foutrait son poing dans la figure du gardien de la foudre.

« - Bien. Alors tu vas me dire comment faire, OU JE TE DEMONTE LA FACE !

- Oui, oui ! Pas la peine de sortir de vos gonds ! Vous devriez vous huiler de temps en temps, vous seriez moins grinçant. Enfin, si vous voulez passer, vous devez boire le flacon qui se trouve sur la table, il vous fera rapetisser. »

Squalo se retourna et constata qu'une petite bouteille venait d'apparaître sur la table. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide et s'empara du flacon qu'il examina sous toutes ses coutures. C'était une petite bouteille en verre sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Buvez-moi » et en plus petit « Attention aux effets secondaires ». Le squale déglutit, peu rassuré, mais se décida à boire cul sec –il était un célèbre assassin réputé pour sa bravoure, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer de la peur devant un ridicule flacon ! Le liquide coula le long de sa gorge. Ça avait un goût de... tarte aux cerises ? D'ananas ? De pudding ? De dinde aux marrons ? Bref, c'était pas mauvais quoi !

Il attendit quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, dans l'attente d'une sensation qui lui indiquerait que sa dernière heure avait sonnée mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit un œil, puis les deux et constata qu'il avait rétréci et qu'il ne mesurait à présent qu'une trentaine de centimètres. Le gardien de la pluie poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'aucune mutation physique n'avait eu lieu.

« - Hu hu hu, vous avez diminué comme une vulgaire _chandelle_ ! ricana Levi. »

Le mot « chandelle » avait été prononcé avec mépris. Logique pour un gardien maniant l'électricité pensa le squale.

Il repartit vers la porte. Mais lorsqu'il voulut l'ouvrir, celle-ci resta close.

« - Je suis fermé à clef voyons jeune fille ! Aurais-je omis de vous parler de ce détail ?

- De un, ne m'appelle plus jeune fille ou je te démonte en commençant par t'arracher tes moustaches,… ou ta poignée, je ne sais pas comment tu appelles ça. Deuxièmement, non ducon tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce _détail_ ! Donc tu vas me dire vite fait comme te déverrouiller !

- Peuh ! Il suffit de prendre la clef qui se trouve sur la table, bougonna la porte, vexée. »

L'épéiste se retint de lui cramer la tronche et repartit vers le meuble, qui vu de ses trente centimètres de haut, semblait vraiment imposant. Quand il arriva devant lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était à présent trop petit pour espérer s'emparer de la clef qui se trouvait effectivement sur la table. Il se mit à sauter sur place dans l'espoir d'atteindre le rebord pour pouvoir s'y hisser, mais après cinq minutes d'essais infructueux, il abandonna.

« - VOIII ! Putain ! Ça commence à me gonfler grave ! Tu me casses les couilles Levi !

- Mais enfin, comment pourrais-je vous casser les couilles ma chère, vous n'en avez pas ?

- VOOIII ! Ta gueule enfoiré ! T'as trois secondes pour me dire comment récupérer cette clef de mes deux ou je te préviens que tu regretteras le temps où t'étais encore chez le menuisier !

- Humph, il faut que vous mangiez un de ces cookies, dit-il, les lèvres pincées. »

Devant le squale apparut une petite boite sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Mangez-moi » et juste en dessous « Nourriture pour requin ».

. Très drôle. Ses rêves avaient un humour de merde. Un peu comme s'ils étaient créés par un certain prince blond au rire stupide… Bref ! Il mangea un cookie et attendit. Au bout d'un court instant, il se mit à grandir et bientôt il fut obligé de s'accroupir pour ne pas percuter le plafond. Quand cela cessa, il mesurait un peu plus de cinq mètres, ce qui était vraiment inconfortable vu que la pièce avait un plafond de seulement trois mètres de haut . Squalo sentit le peu de patience qu'il possédait encore s'envoler.

« - VOOOIIIIII ! Putain de merde ! T'as intérêt à arranger ça !

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose… je suis une porte, bégaya Levi quelque peu effrayé devant la fureur du gardien de la pluie –surtout qu'un Squalo en colère était flippant en taille normale alors un Squalo furax de cinq mètres...

- VOI ! En tout cas tu peux faire chier les gens ! Et rassure toi, ça, tu le fais très bien ! »

La porte émit un petit rire nerveux. Il commençait à vraiment craindre pour son bois.

Alors que l'épéiste bataillait pour trouver une position plus confortable et dans laquelle il ne marcherait pas sur ses cheveux, sa main rencontra un petit objet carré. Il le prit, le porta devant ses yeux et eut le bonheur de découvrir sa boite arme. Un grand sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage. Il allait pouvoir se venger de l'autre abruti. Ca ne débloquerait pas la situation mais ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il ouvrit sa boite et ordonna au requin –Rififi pour les intimes- de se jeter sur la porte, qui tremblait sur ses gonds.

Alors que le requin de la pluie allait percuter Levi celui-ci s'écria qu'il connaissait une solution.

Squalo stoppa son attaque.

« - Il suffit que vous buviez les quelques gouttes qui restent dans le flacon, bredouilla-t-il tout en essayant de ne pas boire la tasse, l'ouverture de la boite ayant rempli la salle d'eau jusqu'à sa bouche. »

Satisfait, le vice capitaine de la Varia rappela son requin. Il prit le flacon et but les dernières gouttes. Hélas pour lui, il avait oublié un petit détail : l'eau qui se trouvait maintenant dans la salle. Il se mit à rétrécir d'un coup dans un « pop » sonore et tomba la tête la première dans l'eau, perdant sa boite par la même occasion. Il ne mesurait à présent que trois petits centimètres et n'avait donc malheureusement pas pied. Alors qu'il buvait la tasse et se débattait dans l'eau, il eut une brève pensée sur l'illogisme du fait que quelques gouttes de cette mixture l'avaient fait rapetisser plus que la longue gorgée qu'il avait prise auparavant.

Mais très vite, sa réflexion laissa place à de la terreur quand il vit une énorme vague foncer vers lui en direction de la porte, qui elle non plus n'en menait pas large. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se demander d'où la vague venait, il fut violement entraîné vers Levi qui se mit à crier d'effroi. A sa grande horreur, le courant le mena dans la bouche/serrure de la porte. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour s'empêcher de vomir.

Quand il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'il ne se trouvait pas, oh bonheur, dans la gorge de Levi mais dans un vaste océan. Au-dessus de lui, le soleil brillait et plusieurs oiseaux marins volaient paisiblement dans le ciel azuré. Squalo, qui avait depuis un moment déjà arrêté de chercher une quelconque logique à ces événements, se mit à nager comme il pouvait vers ce qui semblait être la terre ferme, à quelque encablure de là.

Alors qu'il avait parcouru presque la moitié du chemin, un grand cri retentit à sa gauche.

« - VOICI LA TERRE À L'EXTREME TRIBORD ! »

Surpris, l'épéiste but légèrement la tasse. Il fixa la source du bruit et tomba sur la vision pour le moins déroutante, du gardien du soleil Vongola, portant ce qui semblait être une tenue d'amiral sous l'empire napoléonien – et oui, on pouvait être un mafieux et s'y connaître en uniformes, demandez à l'ananas par exemple, il possédait une collection assez impressionnante d'uniformes de tous les styles-, et qui se trouvait sur un espèce de canoë, le visage au vent. Mais le plus étonnant était sans aucun doute le bec qu'il arborait sur ledit visage à la place de son nez et de sa bouche. C'était un long bec, bombé et recourbé, dont l'extrémité était teintée de rouge.

« - JE VAIS PAGAYER À L'EXTREME LIMITE ! »

Il passa près de lui sans le voir – Squalo était trop surpris pour émettre le moindre son qui aurait pu signaler sa présence- et se dirigea rapidement vers la Terre, tout en chantant à tue tête quelque chose qui semblait parler d'énergie, de bateau et d'un valeureux dodo, le tout ponctué de « A l' extrême » braillés plus ou moins fort.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de nage, le vice capitaine de la Varia arriva enfin sur la terre ferme, légèrement fatigué. Il marcha sur le sable en pestant contre ses habits imbibés d'eau. En plus de peser une tonne, ils collaient encore plus à la peau qu'à l'ordinaire. Il tenta, sans trop d'espoir, de se sécher un peu, en commençant par les cheveux qu'il essora. C'était vraiment la poisse de les avoir aussi longs dans une telle situation, ils allaient rester trempés encore un long moment. Alors qu'il finissait avec ses cheveux, une immense vague arriva sur lui et le remouilla, rendant tous ses efforts passés vains. S'ensuivit une montée vers les cieux éthérés de la vulgarité qui redoubla d'intensité quand, après qu'il ait recommencé, une autre vague vint le retremper, bien qu'il se soit éloigné de la mer. Ce petit manège se répéta encore une fois avant que la voix du gardien du soleil Vongola ne retentisse à ses côtés.

« - Hé ! On ne séchera jamais à l'extrême de cette façon !

- VOIII ! Mêle-toi de ton bec le boxeur ! grogna l'épéiste, quelque peu énervé par sa vaine tentative d'essorage.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN BOXEUR MAIS UN DODO A L'EXTREME ! gueula l'autoproclamé dodo dans les oreilles du pauvre squale.

- Un dodo ? Mais c'est une espèce disparue depuis déjà … oh et puis j'm'en fous ! Tu peux même être un chameau albinos buveur de tequila si ça te chante. Je capitule. On est dans un monde de dingues… Je cherche plus de logique…

- Si vous voulez vous réchauffer et vous sécher à l'extrême, il ne faut pas faire comme cela !

- Je sens que je vais regretter de demander ça, soupira le gardien de la pluie, mais comment il faut faire alors ?

- IL FAUT FAIRE UN FOOTING SAUGRENU À L'EXTREME ! Hurla le « dodo » en se mettant à courir sur place.

- VOI ! C'est quoi ça encore ? Faut faire quoi ?

- Il faut courir à l'extrême ! Dans une course saugrenue c'est obligatoire ! déclara-t-il avec emphase. Suivez-moi ! Un deux trois huit quatre, devant derrière, dessous, dessus ! Pour vous réchauffer, faisons l'footing saugrenu ! Un pas de côté, sautez, glissez, courez, dansez ! C'est toujours extrême et on n'en a jamais assez !

Squalo, blasé et présentement sourd, le regarda se mettre à courir en chantant à tue tête et décida de ne pas le contrarier –on ne sait jamais avec les fous, ça peut être dangereux. Il se mit à suivre son coach, motivé « à l'extrême », qui courait en rond sur la plage.

Au bout de deux petites minutes, il commença à enfin devenir un peu sec. Malheureusement, une nouvelle vague –il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on lui explique comment ces putains de vagues pouvaient arriver aussi loin de la cote !- les percuta tous les deux, annulant ainsi tous les efforts précédents et les laissant pantelants et trempés. Mais son coach n'y prêta aucune attention, et se remit à chanter en continuant de courir. Au bout de deux autres tentatives ratées Squalo s'arrêta, les nerfs à vif.

« - VOIIIII ! Elle marche que dalle c'te technique ! Dès qu'on commence à être un peu sec, une vague nous arrive dans la tronche ! Personne ne peut arriver à se sécher de cette manière ! Hurla-t-il, les cheveux et les vêtements dégoulinants»

Le dodo l'ignora –à l'extrême bien entendu- et continua à courir en chantant.

L'épéiste, après un court moment d'hésitation décida de ne pas le massacrer et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers la forêt qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Tant pis pour ses vêtements et cheveux trempés, ils sécheraient en route.

Il pénétra dans les bois et se mit à marcher au hasard. Comment allait-il faire pour rentrer au manoir ? Déjà qu'avec un GPS il arrivait à se perdre, alors paumé dans ce monde de dingues sans boussole ni carte ça allait être folklorique… Tout avait commencé à cause du gamin Vongola n'est-ce pas ? Le plus logique serait donc de le retrouver et après l'avoir tabassé un peu –voire beaucoup-, lui demander comment partir d'ici.

Fort de cette résolution, Squalo accéléra le rythme, l'esprit plus léger.

Peut-être un peu trop léger d'ailleurs, car il ne remarqua pas les deux silencieuses silhouettes qui s'étaient mises à le suivre depuis peu…

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Le prochain arrivera dans peu de temps et sera un peu plus long (et plus riche en rencontre).

La plupart des personnages de KHR ont été faciles à assigner à un personnage du livre. C'est fou comme il y a des ressemblances entre eux des fois... ça doit venir du fait que dans les deux œuvres, ce sont tous des tarés xD Mais bon, pas facile de jouer avec les caractères à la fois des personnages du manga et du livre (les caractères du livre ont été d'ailleurs plutôt privilégiés) ^^' On espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC... u.u

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une nette préférence pour les positifs … xD) !


	2. Chapter 2

Squalo au pays des merveilles

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'ils étaient à nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD). L'histoire est très largement tirée du livre "Alice au pays des merveilles" de Lewis Carroll (surtout de son adaptation Disney en réalité).

Rating : K+ à cause du langage assez coloré des personnages.

Note : Nyaho ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! Et merci à Luscinia pour sa correction ! On espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**L**'air était léger, portant des volutes de senteurs parfumées de fleurs irisées au doux parfum boisé. Squalo avançait, l'esprit libéré et fort de son idée d'aller retrouver sa proie embusquée. Il marchait entre les coquelicots coquets, les bleuets bleutés et autres fleurs bigarrées, quand soudain, deux ombres se jetèrent sur lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de bondir sur le côté pour esquiver les deux couteaux qui fusaient dans sa direction. Il se redressa, prêt à répliquer mais la surprise due à la vision de ses attaquants le déconcentra et il ne put éviter la deuxième salve de projectiles. Il se retrouva cloué contre le tronc d'un arbre, quatre couteaux plantés dans ses vêtements l'empêchant de bouger.

Devant lui se tenaient tout guillerets Bel et son frère jumeau, Raziel. Un immense sourire s'étirait sous leurs franges et ils étaient habillés de façon étrange. Ils portaient tous les deux un pantalon rouge vif et un t-shirt jaune canari surmonté d'un énorme nœud papillon bleu ciel. Sur leurs têtes, se trouvait leurs habituels diadèmes, bien que ceux-ci avaient pris une teinte rouge pour l'un et jaune pour l'autre.

« - VOII ! Retirez-moi ça de suite ! Et laissez-moi partir ! Hurla le squale qui avait vite repris contenance.

- Partir ? Mais tu commences par la fin manante ! Ushishishi !

- Oui ! Les gens polis, quand ils rendent visite, disent à leurs hôtes : votre santé est bonne ? Et puis vous serrent la main !

- Voilà la politesse ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- VOI ! Rien à carrer d'être poli avec toi Bel !

- Ushishishi ! La paysanne connaît mon prénom ! s'exclama Belphégor.

- Shishishishi ! Normal, nous sommes des princes, tout le monde nous connaît ! Enfin elle devrait t'appeler Ma magnificence, c'est plus correct ! répliqua son frère.

- C'est logique ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur. »

Squalo poussa un long soupir. Super. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur ce psychopathe de Bel et au carré en plus. Putain de Karma ! Bon, la situation était mauvaise. Avec ces tarés il fallait s'attendre à tout.

« - Et toi paysanne, quel est ton nom ? demanda prince the Reaper.

- Pas que cela nous intéresse, hein ! Juste par curiosité ! renchérit l'autre.

- VOI ! Libérez-moi au lieu de poser des questions débiles !

- Shishishishi ! Quelle impolitesse ! Bien, c'est nous qui choisirons ! Tu seras…

- ALICE *! C'est un nom approprié pour quelqu'un qui crie comme une poissonnière ! Ushishishi !

- Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question ! Je suis pas une fille ! VOIII !

- Alice ! Alice ! Ce prénom lui va comme un gant ! Shishishishi ! Bien c'est décidé ! Tu seras Alice !

- Ishishi ! Jouons Alice ! Jouons ! s'exclama Bel surexcité. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas amusé avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas frérot ?

- Oui ! Au moins deux heures ! Et on commençait à s'ennuyer !

- Pas question ! s'écria leur prisonnier, mi-énervé mi-angoissé à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent-ils en penchant la tête sur le côté dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- J'ai pas que ça à faire déjà et-

- Pourquoi ? Questionnèrent ils en penchant leurs têtes de l'autre côté.

- Je suis à la recherche du gamin Vongola et-

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le massacrer et je-

- Le massacrer ! s'écria Raziel dont la voix vibrait de joie à la simple évocation du mot massacre. C'est de suite plus intéressant, n'est-ce pas mon frère ?

- Oh oui mon frère ! Ushishishishi ! Anchois* et massacre, ça me rappelle la fois où on s'est amusés avec un paysan qui avait osé nous servir des huîtres avariées !

- Qu'est-ce que c'était amusant ! Shishishi ! Tiens ! Si on la racontait à notre nouveau jouet ! s'exclama t'il en se tournant vers Squalo, toujours cloué à l'arbre.

- Excellente idée ! Alors : Les princes et le cuisinier …

- Ou l'amusante histoire d'un massacre assaisonné ! compléta Raziel, avant de commencer son récit. Le chaud soleil d'un jour d'été scintillait doucement. Et sur la mer aux vagues bleues s'ébattait monsieur vent.

- C'était curieux car c'était inouï ! Ça se passait à midi ! continua Bel. Le prince Bel et le prince Raziel erraient dans les parages. Ils devisaient allégrement tout en suivant la plage…

- Mon cher frère, dit le prince Raziel, que diriez-vous d'aller manger ? Pour nous rassasier… »

Et s'ensuivit trente longues minutes de récit majoritairement composé de description de torture, de rires étranges et de mises à mort toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Squalo dut se faire violence pour ne pas vomir à certains moments du récit tant celui-ci était gore, même pour un assassin tel que lui. Il accueillit la fin avec un grand soulagement.

« - … et c'est ainsi que nous repartîmes vers d'autres horizons ensanglantés ! Ushishishi ! Alors Alice, qu'as-tu pensé de notre histoire ?

- Marrante non ? Une autre ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, les deux psychopathes entamèrent un débat pour savoir quelle autre _charmante_ histoire raconter. Mais cela se changea très vite en dispute sur la pertinence de telle ou telle histoire et ils se mirent à se battre, sans plus faire attention à leur proie.

L'épéiste en profita pour tenter de s'échapper et au bout de quelques minutes il réussit à retirer les quatre couteaux de ses vêtements. Il s'éclipsa discrètement, bien que de toute manière, les deux princes étaient trop occupés à essayer de s'entretuer pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Quand il jugea être hors de danger, Squalo ralentit et s'adossa contre un tronc pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait beau se douter que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de ce qui l'aurait attendu s'il ne s'était pas enfui. Bel était chiant mais mieux valait l'avoir dans son camp. Il plaignait vraiment ses adversaires.

Après s'être un peu reposé, il repartit, sans trop savoir quelle direction prendre, à la recherche de ce maudit lapin à cause de qui tout avait commencé.

Les bois s'éclaircissaient et bientôt il arriva dans une vaste clairière tapissée de fleurs, baignée par le soleil. Il laissa les rayons lui caresser le visage, les yeux clos, en inspirant profondément. L'air était saturé de fragrances de fleur. Alors qu'il reprenait sa marche, son pied buta contre quelque chose. Il se baissa et vit qu'il avait percuté un éventail qui gisait dans l'herbe. Intrigué, il le prit et se mit à s'éventer avec. Tout à coup, il se sentit rapetisser rapidement, et bientôt il ne mesura qu'environ dix petits centimètres. L'éventail, devenu immense, gisait à côté de lui.

Squalo poussa une bordée de jurons colorés. Déjà qu'il était en galère maintenant il se retrouvait aussi grand que les fleurs qui l'entouraient. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à distinguer le ciel. Ça devait être à cause de ce fichu éventail ! Il ne voyait que ça comme explication ! Mais maintenant il avait retenu la leçon : il ne fallait toucher à rien ! Chaque objet, aussi innocent qu'il semblait être, pouvait vous mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

Alors qu'il reprenait sa route, résigné, il entendit des chuchotements venir de derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bloc mais ne vit rien d'autre que des fleurs se balançant doucement sous une brise légère. Peu rassuré, il se remit en marche mais au bout de quelques pas, les chuchotements se firent entendre de nouveau tout autour de lui. Squalo avait beau tordre le cou, il ne voyait rien ni personne à part des fleurs. Et si c'était elles ? Non ! C'était stupide ! Ce n'est pas parce que les portes parlaient dans ce monde de dingues qu'il en était de même pour les fleurs n'est-ce pas ? Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Si, en fait si, il était sûr que si les portes parlaient, les fleurs n'allaient pas être en reste…

« - VOI ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le moi en face ! cria t-il en direction des fleurs qui se balançaient toujours doucement. »

Après un court instant pendant lequel seul le silence lui répondit, il poussa un bref soupir.

«- Tss, je suis ridicule ! Comme si les fleurs pouvaient parler…

- Je regrette, vous faites erreur. Nous savons parler ! Dit soudain une marguerite sur sa gauche.

- Quand nous trouvons quelqu'un qui en est digne ! renchérit une autre. »

Le gardien de la pluie Vongola resta bouche bée quelques instants. Tout autour de lui, des visages étaient apparus au milieu des corolles et les fleurs discutaient avec animation, agitant leurs feuilles comme s'il s'agissait de bras. Toutes les plantes portaient un bout de tissu rouge sur l'une de leurs feuilles, comme un espèce de brassard. Certains des visages lui étaient familiers, et plus particulièrement celui d'un imposant iris. Un des pétales lui faisait une sorte de coiffure banane qui lui disait vraiment quelque chose.

« - Dans quel jardin vous cultive-t-on ? lui demanda une primevère.

- VOI ! Mais je viens pas d'un jardin !

- Oh ! Croyez-vous que ce soit une fleur sauvage ? demanda la primevère inquiète à l'iris.

- Quoi ? Mais je suis pas une fleur sauvage ! Je-

- Et avez-vous remarqué ses pétales ? coupa une violette en montrant ses cheveux. Ils ont une couleur bizarre !

- Et aucun parfum ! renchérit une azalée.

- VOI ! Mais je ne suis pas une fleur ! s'écria le squale qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Oh oh ! J'en étais sûr ! déclara l'iris. C'est ce qu'on fait de plus commun dans le genre _herba vulgaris_ !

- Quelle horreur ! s'exclamèrent les fleurs de concert.

- Herba vulga quoi ? Je suis une quoi ?

- Une mauvaise herbe des champs ! Du chiendent ! »

A ces mots toutes les fleurs se mirent à discuter frénétiquement entre elles tout en lui jetant des regards mauvais. Alors que le brouhaha était à son comble, une voix retentit faisant taire toutes les autres.

« - Je vais vous piquer à mort si vous continuez ce vacarme ! »

Squalo se tourna vers la source de ces mots et faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui avait parlé. Devant lui se trouvait une grande rose rouge qui arborait le visage de Hibari Kyoya qui le regardait d'un air sévère. Il portait lui aussi un brassard accroché à l'une de ses feuilles. Ses épines luisaient dangereusement.

« - Hibari-sama ! Cette mauvaise herbe vient troubler la paix de notre jardin ! s'exclama l'iris.

- Faites la partir avant qu'elle ne monte en graine ! lui demanda une marguerite.

- Allez-vous en, ne prenez pas racine ! cria un camélia à l'épéiste quelque peu dépassé par la tournure des événements.

- Pas de mauvaise herbe à Namimori-Land ! grogna la rose Hibari en lançant des piquants sur Squalo. Sale graine bruyante ! Je vais te piquer à mort ! »

Le pauvre gardien de la pluie partit en courant, tout en évitant les assauts des fleurs, bien décidées à le réduire à l'état d'engrais.

Quand il fut suffisamment éloigné, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Heureusement que les fleurs ne pouvaient pas se déplacer ! Si l'autre taré en chef et ses sous-fifres avaient pu lui courir après, il mangerait les pissenlits par la racine à l'heure qu'il est.

Il se remit à avancer péniblement entre les herbes. C'est fou comme tout devenait compliqué lorsqu'on ne mesurait qu'une petite quinzaine de centimètre. Tout pouvait se révéler dangereux. D'ailleurs il ne verrait plus jamais les escargots de la même façon. Sa rencontre avec l'un de ces spécimens l'avait traumatisé pour les années à venir. Cette chose d'apparence si inoffensive était en fait un horrible monstre gluant qui tentait de recouvrir de bave tout ce qui se dressait sur son passage. Heureusement que la bestiole était lente et qu'il courait vite, sinon il aurait été recouvert de bave des pieds à la tête.

Il cheminait donc cahin-caha en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser la route d'un quelconque animal –sa rencontre avec l'escargot l'avait suffisamment dégoûté comme ça-, vers ce qui lui semblait être le nord, direction que le lapin avait prise quand il l'avait rencontré. C'était un peu léger mais il était bien forcé d'avancer, de toute façon, et il n'avait pas d'autre indication. Alors qu'il escaladait une brindille –qui pour lui, avait plutôt l'apparence d'un énorme tronc-, il vit une colonne de fumée qui s'élevait doucement dans les airs, un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Intrigué il décida d'aller y jeter un œil.

Sur un large champignon se trouvait Fran, fumant tranquillement un long cigare. Enfin, une espèce de chenille verte avec la tête de Fran pour être plus précis. Elle était allongée nonchalamment sur le champignon, la tête tournée vers le ciel, des volutes de fumée l'enveloppant. Il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vu.

Le mieux était de se barrer d'ici avant qu'il ne le repère, pensa le squale. Pour l'instant, chaque rencontre avait été dangereuse pour lui ou pour ses nerfs.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour continuer sa route, la voix traînante de Fran se fit entendre.

« - Oh… Quel air étrange…

- VOI ! C'est de moi que tu parles l'insecte ?

- Et stupide avec ça… souffla l'autre en tirant deux bouffées de son cigare.

- Quoi ? Putain ! Même en chenille t'es toujours aussi horripilant !

- Que voulez-vous jeune fille ? demanda Fran en s'étirant langoureusement, le visage toujours aussi impassible.

- Mais rien ! Et pour la centième fois, je ne suis pas une fille ! J'ai rien à te dire ! C'est toi qui m'as parlé ! Ah ! En fait si tiens ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! Je me demandais comment retrouver le gamin aux oreilles de lapins parce que-

- Jésus, ça m'a l'air très saugrenu…

- Mais ta gueule ! Laisse-moi finir !

- Stupide et vulgaire hein… soit, expliquez-moi depuis le début…

- Enfoiré ! Enfin, si ça peut m'aider… Je me trouvais dans le jardin quand le gamin Vongola est apparu, je l'ai suivi et je suis tombé dans cet espèce de trou. Alors j'ai-

- Assez. Vous accumulez les stupidités. Ce n'est pas assez intéressant… Ecoutez plutôt : C'est l'heure où le long crocodile languissamment s'étire et baille et fait glisser les eaux du Nil sur l'armure de ses écailles. Il ouvre gaiement sa gueule mutine et sort une griffe ainsi qu'un gros chat. Avale trois poissons qui passaient par là et va digérer sur l'onde opaline…

- Euh… c'est très original mais c'est quoi le rapport là ?

- Aucun. Vous m'ennuyez… je vous ai assez vu…déclara la chenille avant de lui souffler de la fumée dans le visage.

- Keuf, keuf ! Putain enfoiré ! Je vais t'éclater ! s'écria Squalo furieux. Oh et puis merde ! Je vais pas me battre avec une chenille ! Je me casse !

- Hum… attendez. Dites-moi avec exactitude quel est votre problème… déclara Fran en soupirant.

- Avec exacti, avec exac,… pour être un peu plus précis, on va dire que je voudrais être un peu plus grand pour commencer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca tombe sous le sens ! Avoue que dix centimètres c'est une taille ridicule et-

- Je fais dix centimètres de la tête à la queue jeune fille et j'estime que c'est une bonne taille… vous n'avez aucun tact n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, hum, c'est que je n'en ai pas l'habitude, dit le gardien de la pluie légèrement gêné. De la taille s'entend hein ! Pas du tact !

- Cependant je consens à vous donner un renseignement, reprit la chenille. Un coté vous fera grandir et l'autre au contraire vous fera rapetisser…

- Un coté de quoi ?

- Du champignon pauvre sotte ! »

Et Fran disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant le squale quelque peu dépité, seul en face de l'immense champignon. Il hésita quelques instants à s'en approcher. Après tout, à chaque fois cela entraînait des emmerdes et un changement de taille impromptu. Il décida tout de même de tenter sa chance. Sa taille actuelle ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il coupa un morceau de chaque côté du champignon. Maintenant la question était de savoir lequel des deux bouts le ferait grandir. Putain de chenille indifférente ! C'était bien beau de lui dire ça, mais il aurait pu lui dire quel côté faisait quoi !

Il mordit dans le bout prélevé sur le côté droit. Mais rien ne semblait se passer. Alors qu'il allait balancer les morceaux en insultant Fran et ses conseils pourris, il se mit à grandir d'un coup, atteignant les dix mètres de haut. Il était à présent aussi grand que les arbres qui l'entouraient. Il pouvait d'ailleurs à peine bouger, coincé entre les arbres. Décidément, le changement de taille n'était pas son fort.

Soudain un cri strident retentit près de son oreille gauche.

« - Hahi ! Un serpent ! Seerpeeeent ! Au secours ! »

Un oiseau portant un bonnet de nuit rose se mit à voleter frénétiquement autour de lui en piaillant à tue tête. Cette voix agaçante lui rappelait vaguement celle d'une gamine qui traînait avec le gosse Vongola. Une petite brune s'il se souvenait bien.

« - Voi ! Je ne suis pas un serpent !

- Hahi ? Et alors qu'est ce que vous êtes ?

- Je suis un homme, même si j'avoue qu'avec ce putain d'accoutrement je comprends qu'on puisse avoir un doute...

- Et vous allez prétendre que vous ne mangez jamais d'œuf ! déclara l'oiseau en pointant vers lui une aile accusatrice.

- Voi ! Ben si mais-

- Hahi ! J'en étais sûre ! Serpent ! Seeerpeeent !

- VOI ! Mais putain mais ferme là ! J'ai vraiment pas une tronche de serpent merde ! A la limite qu'on m'appelle requin ça a une certaine logique mais là...

- Seeeerpeeeent ! Seeerpeeeeeeeeent ! »

Il ferma les yeux de dépit. Cette espèce d'emplumée avait vraiment une voix stridente. Et vu comme la bestiole avait l'air têtue, c'était même pas la peine d'essayer de la raisonner. Il plaignait presque le gamin Vongola de devoir supporter tout ça...

Il mordit en soupirant dans l'autre côté du champignon, en faisant bien attention d'en prélever un petit bout, histoire de ne pas être réduit à la taille d'une puce. Il se mit à rapetisser et bientôt il retrouva sa taille initiale, se débarrassant par la même occasion de l'autre piaf bruyant toujours en train de voleter au dessus de la cime des arbres.

C'est donc très satisfait qu'il reprit sa route, écrasant tous les escargots qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Mais au bout d'une heure, sa bonne humeur s'était envolée pour laisser place à une grande lassitude. Il avait beau suivre le chemin, il se trouvait toujours dans la forêt et toujours pas un signe du gamin Vongola. Il commençait à désespérer.

Il arriva à un carrefour. Trois chemins s'offraient à lui.

« - VOI ! Où je dois aller maintenant ? Ils pourraient mettre des indications putain ! se mit à pester le squale tout haut.

- Ma~Maou~ ! Pauvre petite chose égarée ! dit soudain une voix sortant de la pénombre.

- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être encore ? »

Squalo avait beau observer autour de lui, il ne voyait rien ni personne. Pourtant, il sentait un regard posé sur lui. Soudain, il sentit un souffle chaud près de son oreille. Il se retourna d'un bond, prêt à attaquer. Devant lui se trouvait Lussuria, dans une combinaison de cuir moulante noire. Il portait des oreilles et une queue de chat rose fluo.

« - Grrr ! Salut belle gosse ! dit-il en se frottant langoureusement contre le tronc d'un arbre. Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? Maou !

- Mais, mais, t'es en chat ?

- Oui ! En chatfoin ! Ne craignez rien ! Je ne vais pas vous croquer ! Maou ! Vous n'êtes pas assez morte pour moi ! déclara-t-il en lui envoyant un baiser de la main.

- Yeurk ! Bref, je m'en fous en fait que tu sois en chat ou en je ne sais pas quoi ! De toute façon ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Je dois savoir quel chemin je dois prendre…

- Et bien… cela dépend… de l'endroit… où vous désirez vous rendre ! ronronna-t-il en s'approchant du gardien de la pluie d'une démarche sensuelle.

- Rien à foutre ! L'essentiel est-

- Alors inutile de vous tourmenter, le coupa le chat, un chemin vaut l'autre ! »

Sur ces mots, Lussuria se mit à grimper à un arbre en fredonnant, arbre dans lequel il s'installa de façon languissante, tout en faisant des clins d'œil au squale resté au sol.

« - Oh, à propos, si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir c'est là, qu'il est passé… dit-il en montrant le chemin qui se trouvait le plus à droite.

- Mais qui donc ?

- Un certain gamin aux oreilles de lapin…

- T'en es sûr ?

- Sûr de quoi ?

- VOI ! Qu'il est allé par là !

- Qui donc ?

- Et bien le lapin !

- Quel lapin ?

- Mais tu viens de dire il y a à peine une minute- VOIII ! C'est putain d'agaçant !

- Voulez-vous que je vous fasse un petit massage pour vous détendre ? demanda le chat en se passant la langue sur les lèvres de façon suggestive.

- VOIIIIIII ! Hurla Squalo excédé.

- Maou~ Toutefois si moi je cherchais un mignon petit lapin… j'interrogerais le Chapelier Tocqué.

- Le Chapelier Tocqué ? Euh non, je préfère pas non ! Les fous j'ai déjà donné !

- Ou alors le lièvre de Mars en allant dans cette direction. Déclara Lussuria en pointant le chemin du milieu avec sa queue.

- Mouais, je vais aller voir le lièvre, ça m'a l'air moins dangereux !

- Naturellement… il est fou lui aussi ! ronronna le chat.

- VOI ! Mais j'ai aucune envie de voir des gens complètement cinglés !

«- Putain de taré ! Penser à ne jamais laisser quoi que ce soit devant Lussuria qui puisse lui donner envie de s'habiller ainsi ! Je pourrais pas voir ça deux fois ! Voi ! »

Squalo partit donc dans la direction que lui avait indiquée l'espèce de chat. Il espérait vraiment que cette fois ci il ne tomberait pas sur un autre pollué du bulbe. Il commençait vraiment à saturer…

A suivre…

* « Alice » en italien signifie Anchois ^o^ C'est une sacrée perte de grade de passer de requin à anchois mais bon, cela reste dans le domaine aquatique xD

.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera le dernier et arrivera quand il aura été corrigé (ce qui croyez moi prend du temps vu le nombre de fautes d'orthographes u.u).

La choix du personnage du Chat de Chester a été un vrai dilemme entre Bel et Lussuria mais finalement comme Bel était également impec' pour le rôle des Tweedle's c'est Lussuria qui s'y est collé xD

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une nette préférence pour les positifs … xD) !


	3. Chapter 3

Squalo au pays des merveilles

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'ils étaient à nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD). L'histoire est très largement tirée du livre "Alice au pays des merveilles" de Lewis Carroll (surtout de son adaptation Disney en réalité).

Rating : K+ à cause du langage assez coloré des personnages.

Note : Nyaho ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Peu de gens lisent cette histoire alors ça fait plaisir de voir qu'au moins quelques personnes l'apprécient ! Voici le dernier chapitre (avec beaucoup de retard pardon u.u) ! On espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s ! Bonne lecture !  


**S**qualo soupira. Il était maudit, c'était certain à présent. Il était condamné à être entouré de fous. Où qu'il aille, il fallait toujours qu'il tombe sur des malades mentaux en puissance.

Il avait suivi les indications du chat –ou de Lussuria, c'est vous qui voyez- et s'était rendu chez le lièvre de Mars. Il avait trouvé une petite chaumière, ma foi fort pittoresque, et avait pénétré dans un vaste jardin d'où s'élevaient des chants et des rires.

Une immense table de plusieurs mètres de long était dressée au milieu du jardin, une vingtaine de chaises et de fauteuils divers placés autour. Sur la table se trouvaient des dizaines de théières fumantes et de tasses en tout genre. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il maudissait son Karma. Non ça c'était plutôt normal en soit. La raison de son soupir c'était les trois protagonistes qui discutaient joyeusement autour de la table. Bel à côté, c'était de la pisse de chat niveau folie et dangerosité.

Mais il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour s'en aller ? Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Il pouvait fuir tranquillement… Non ! Il n'était pas une mauviette, nom d'un sushi ! Il n'allait pas reculer devant trois gamins ! Enfin, devant deux psychopathes en puissance et un gamin bizarre. En plus, s'il voulait retrouver le gosse Vongola il devait leur demander –enfin, si le chat n'avait pas raconté de la merde bien sur…

Il se remit à observer les deux jeunes hommes qui discutaient avec animation sans savoir qu'il les observait. Dans un large fauteuil rouge sang se trouvait le gardien de la brume Vongola, Rokudo Mukuro. Il portait sur la tête un haut de forme en feutre noir sur lequel étaient accrochés des décorations farfelues, dont une carte sur laquelle on pouvait lire le chiffre 69/18. Il portait une longue veste noire en queue de pie et tenait dans ses mains une tasse sur laquelle étaient dessinés des ananas.

A ses côtés, se trouvait le leader des Millefiore, Byakuran, vêtu d'une veste identique mais de couleur rouge. Il arborait deux longues oreilles de lièvre blanches ainsi qu'une petite queue touffue. Il jouait du bout des doigts avec ce qui semblait être des marshmallows qui traînaient un peu partout sur la table. Deux fauteuils plus loin se trouvait un des deux larbins de l'illusionniste –il ne se rappelait plus du nom, un truc genre Chigusa ou Chikusa- qui dormait paisiblement, avachi sur la table, malgré le bruit que faisaient ses deux compagnons. Il avait deux petites oreilles de souris grise et portait des moustaches qui frémissaient au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

Squalo s'approcha doucement et toussota pour signaler sa présence. Aussitôt deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui, le clouant sur place.

« - Kufufu~ Savez-vous que c'est mal élevé de débarquer ainsi en pleine fête de non anniversaire sans être invité ? lui demanda Mukuro en faisant tourner nonchalamment sa tasse autour de ses doigts.

- Je dirais que c'est grossier… très très très grossier, enchaîna Byakuran en souriant dangereusement.

- En effet c'est très très très grossier, dit d'une voix somnolente le troisième convive sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- VOI ! Ouais bon ben désolé d'interrompre votre fête d'anniversaire, je-

- Vous disiez ? le coupa le lièvre. Mais chère enfant, il ne s'agit pas d'anniversaire !

- En fait c'est le contraire ! Kufufufu, nous étions en train de fêter notre non anniversaire ! déclara avec emphase le gardien de la brume en balançant derrière lui la tasse qui alla s'écraser un peu plus loin.

- Un non anniversaire ? Voi, c'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

- C'est simple pourtant ! affirma le leader Millefiore en se servant du thé. De janvier à décembre, non voyons, de trente jours de non anniversaire, un anniversaire… non ! Hihihihi, elle ignore ce qu'est un non anniversaire !

- Kufufu, c'est très bête ! se moqua Mukuro tout en jetant un marshmallow dans la bouche de Byakuran qui le goba. Je vais vous expliquer. Vous n'avez qu'un anniversaire, un par an. Mais il y a trois cent soixante-quatre non anniversaires !

- Aujourd'hui nous fêtons un de cela ! s'exclama le possesseur de la bague mare en jonglant avec ses friandises.

- VOI ! Mais c'est stupide ! Dans ce cas c'est aussi mon non anniversaire aujourd'hui !

- Oya oya ! Que le monde est petit dieu du ciel !

- Alors dans ce cas, un joyeux non anniversaire ! s'écria Byakuran en lui tendant une tasse de thé où flottaient les bonbons dont il raffolait.

- A moi ?

- A vous !

- Voi ! Bon ben euh… merci, dit le squale un peu surpris en s'emparant de la tasse qui lui était offerte.

- Maintenant ma chère, si vous nous exposiez la raison de votre venue ? Racontez-nous tout du début à la fin !

- Oui ! Et arrêtez-vous bien à la fin ! renchérit le lièvre qui mettait des marshmallows dans sa tasse qui commençait à déborder sous le nombre.

- Voi ! Alors j'étais dans le jardin quand le gamin Vongola est arrivé avec ses oreilles de lapin. Je l'ai poursuivi et je suis tombé dans un trou. Je ne vous dis pas les sueurs froides ! Et-

- SUEUR ? SUEUR ! hurla le subordonné de l'illusionniste qui s'était levé en sursaut »

Il se mit à courir partout, renversant ça et là des chaises ou des théières, totalement affolé. On était loin de la petite souris somnolente de toute à l'heure.

« - Arrêtez-le ! Miséricorde ! cria Mukuro avant de partir à sa poursuite.

- Arrête ! Arrête ! Vite attrapons le ! brailla Byakuran et s'élançant lui aussi. »

Squalo ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était vraiment tombé sur des cas.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course poursuite, les deux buveurs de thé réussirent à attraper la souris folle, qui se débattait dans leur bras en criant.

« - De la solution hydro alcoolique ! ! Sur le museau ! Sur le museau ! s'écria le lièvre de Mars en montrant d'un mouvement de tête un petit flacon qui se trouvait sur la table. »

L'épéiste s'empressa de s'exécuter. A peine la goutte avait-elle touché le museau de la souris que celle-ci se calma et se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Kufufu, ce sont des émotions de ce genre qui abrège une vie.

- Vous voyez les ennuis que vous nous causez ? déclara Byakuran en écrasant un marshmallow dans son poing.

- VOI ! Mais je ne pensais pas-

- Quand on ne pense pas, on écoute les autres et on se tait ! le coupa-t-il.

- Du thé ? Du thé ! Vous voulez un peu plus de thé ? J'en ai goût ananas ! demanda le gardien de la brume en secouant une théière munie de trois becs verseurs.

- Hein ? Mais je n'en ai pas pris une goutte ! Comment voulez-vous que j'en ai plus ?

- Justement ! Il est facile d'avoir plus que rien du tout !

- Vous en aurez fatalement plus ! Kufufu ! C'est très logique !

- Ca ce tient… répondit le squale, blasé.

- Bien, reprit Mukuro. Vous étiez en train de nous exposer votre problème je crois ?

- Ah oui ! Alors je suis tombé dans le trou et-

- Attendez un peu ! J'ai une excellente idée ! Changeons de conversation ! déclara le lièvre tout en lançant une poignée de marshmallows en l'air tel des confettis.

- Kufufu ! Pourquoi Hibird ressemble-t-il à un grain de sel ?

- Hein ? Une devinette ? Bon ben je suppose que je peux jouer le jeu… alors, pourquoi Hibird ressemble-t-il à un grain de sel ? marmonna l'épéiste.

- Plait-il ? demanda l'illusionniste en renversant le thé qu'il était en train de se servir.

- VOI ! Ben pourquoi Hibird ressemble-t-il à un grain de sel ?

- Mais c'est elle qui a un grain ! S'exclama Byakuran joyeux.

- VOIII ! Mais c'est vous qui avez un grain ! Putain j'en ai ras le cul ! Je me casse ! J'ai pas le temps de faire joujou !

- Le temps, le temps, qu'est-ce que le temps ? S'écria le lièvre en sautant sur la table, les oreilles papillonnantes. »

Soudain, le portail du jardin s'ouvrit à la volée et Tsunayoshi Sawada entra, visiblement complètement paniqué.

« - Non, non, non ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! Reborn va me tuer ! Je suis en retard, en retard !

- Voi ! Le gamin Vongola ! s'exclama le squale ravi.

- Je suis en retard ! Affreusement en retard ! »

Le lapin sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche tout en courant vers le fond du jardin. Mais alors qu'il passait près de Mukuro, celui-ci attrapa la montre au vol ce qui stoppa la course du jeune boss Vongola.

« - Kufufufu, même pas un petit bonjour ? déclara le gardien de la brume en lui caressant le visage du bout de l'index. Et si vous croyez que votre retard m'étonne : votre montre est détraquée, elle retarde de deux jours.

- De deux jours ? s'exclama le lapin surpris tout en essayant de s'échapper des bras de l'illusionniste - en vain.

- Deux jours et dix secondes ! affirma le jeune homme aux yeux vairons en se mettant à tremper la montre dans une tasse de thé. Mais nous allons arranger ça ! »

Sur ces mots il balança Tsuna dans les bras de son compagnon mangeur de marshmallows qui l'accueillit d'une claque sur la fesse. Mukuro ouvrit la montre sans délicatesse et se mit à enlever des rouages avec une fourchette qui traînait à sa portée.

« - Hiiii ! Ma pauvre montre ! Arrêtez ! s'exclama le lapin en se débattant dans les bras de Byakuran qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

- Kufufufu ! Bien sûr ! C'est évident ! Il faut du beurre ! Il n'y a rien de meilleur pour les rouages ! Du beurre !

- Du beurre ! Hurla le lièvre en direction de Squalo qui s'empressa de le tendre au gardien de la brume, totalement pris de court par la tournure des événements.

- Hiii ! Non non non ! Vous allez y mettre des miettes !

- Celui là est garanti sans miettes ! déclara l'illusionniste. »

Et il se mit à étaler le beurre sur la montre avec entrain, sous le regard ravi de Byakuran, surpris de Squalo et horrifié du jeune boss Vongola.

Le lièvre de Mars balança soudain Tsuna dans un fauteuil et lança une théière à son compère.

« - Du thé !

- Du thé ! Je n'y avais pas songé ! Bien sûr, il faut du thé ! s'écria Mukuro en attrapant le projectile et en versant le thé sur la montre.

- Hiii ! Ah non ! Pas de thé !

- Du sucre ? le coupa le chef millefiore.

- Du sucre ! Kufufu ! Deux cuillérées, deux cuillérées seulement ! »

Il prit les deux cuillères que lui tendait le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et les rentra de force dans la montre, qui commençait d'ailleurs à ne plus vraiment ressembler à une montre…

- Confiture ?

- J'oubliais la confiture ! Un oubli regrettable, kufufufu ! C'est comme ça qu'arrivent les accidents !

- Marshmallow ?

- Marshmallow ! Oui ! Mars- Marshmallow ? Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Un peu d'ananas, c'est différent ! Bien maintenant elle devrait marcher ! »

Et sur ces sages paroles, le gardien de la brume referma la montre d'un geste décidé. Celle-ci se mit à frémir, puis à tressauter et commença à sauter dans tous les sens sur la table sous les yeux effarés de quatre des cinq protagonistes –puisque le cinquième dormait toujours sans se soucier de ce qui se passait.

« - Elle devient folle ! s'exclama le lièvre de Mars, un air réjoui sur le visage.

- Elle est folle ! Kufufu, je sais ! Le thé ! Vous croyez que c'est le thé ? Je parie qu'il était trop fort !

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'arrêter une montre folle, déclara Byakuran. »

Et sur ces mots il invoqua son dragon qui pulvérisa la montre, ne laissant que des débris.

Mukuro repoussa dédaigneusement le cadavre de montre vers Tsuna qui la fixait, les bras ballants, trop surpris pour réagir tout comme Squalo qui n'osait plus bouger.

« - Kufufu, deux jours de retard, c'est inguérissable !

- Hiii ! Ma montre ! Ma pauvre montre ! C'était un cadeau de non anniversaire de mon patron Reborn… se mit à se lamenter le jeune boss Vongola, les oreilles rabattues.

- Vraiment ? s'exclamèrent les deux psychopathes en se tournant vers lui d'un air radieux.

- Il va me tuer….

- On peut le faire à sa place si vous voulez ? Pour rendre service ! demanda avec une sollicitude non feinte Byakuran.

- Oh oui ! Excellente idée ! Kufufu ! Je veux son corps ! »

Le lapin poussa un petit cri et s'enfuit en courant hors du jardin, sans un regard en arrière, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

« - VOIII ! Gamin ! Reviens ! Putain ! J'étais à deux doigts de lui mettre la main dessus ! »

Squalo partit immédiatement à sa poursuite, laissant derrière lui les deux psychopathes et l'endormi qui avaient déjà repris leurs activités sans plus se soucier de rien. Il n'était pas mécontent de partir d'ici ! Ils étaient sans aucun doute les tarés les plus pollués du bulbe de toute la création !

Il se mit à la recherche du lapin blanc mais très vite il dut se rendre à l'évidence : celui-ci l'avait distancé. Il faut dire qu'à force de fuir, il avait développé une sacrée vitesse.

Après une heure de marche il arriva devant une vaste plaine dans laquelle se dressait une chaumière. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée et montait paresseusement vers le ciel. Squalo décida d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Avec un peu de chance, il y trouverait le gamin Vongola.

Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il avait sous les yeux une vaste pièce aux murs blancs, vraisemblablement une cuisine au vu de la large table en bois qui trônait en son centre et la nourriture accrochée çà et là. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait ce qui devait être le plan de travail et une imposante cheminée procurait une lueur tamisée à la pièce. Près de celle-ci, on pouvait apercevoir ce qui semblait être une jeune femme de profil, tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Elle portait une longue robe de velours ancienne et avait des cheveux mi- longs gris presque blancs. Près des fourneaux, Squalo pouvait entrevoir un grand homme de dos qui vaquait avec entrain à ses occupations. Il portait un tablier et une toque blanche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches noires.

Bon, ça s'annonçait plutôt bien. Une femme, un bébé et un cuisinier, ça ne devrait pas être trop dangereux. Enfin, en principe. Quoique, c'était pas dit en fait. Dans ce monde, mieux valait s'attendre à tout.

Il inspira plusieurs fois et toqua à la porte, moyennement rassuré.

Une voix voilée par l'épaisseur de la porte lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer. Il entra donc et resta figé sur le seuil quand il vit qui était ce qu'il croyait être une jeune femme.

Gokudera Hayato le regardait, nullement gêné par le fait qu'il était en robe, le bébé énervant censé être leur gardien de la foudre dans les bras. Pris d'une intuition soudaine, l'épéiste dirigea son regard vers le cuisinier. Gagné. Devant lui se trouvait Yamamoto Takeshi, tout sourire, qui le regardait, un rouleau de pâtisserie dans la main.

La voix du gardien de la tempête le ramena à la réalité.

« - Et bien, que voulez-vous ma chère ? Et toi, cuisinier stupide, reprend ta tâche au lieu de sourire comme l'abruti que tu es !

- Haha, bien sûr madame la duchesse ! s'exclama joyeusement le sabreur en retournant à ses fourneaux.

- _Madame la duchesse_ ? Voi ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Enfin, je m'en fous en fait ! Content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à me taper des habits ridicules ! Bref, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerais savoir si vous n'aviez pas vu passer un gosse avec des oreilles de lapin blanches. T'es accessoirement son toutou dans la vraie vie d'ailleurs… demanda Squalo avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable.

- Avec des oreilles de lapin ? Euh… non. Mais pourquoi rechercher quelqu'un avec des oreilles de lapin ? Curiosité scientifique ?

- Euh… non je -»

Il fut interrompu par le passage d'un objet non identifié à grande vitesse juste devant son nez, qui finit sa course dans un bruit mat contre le mur derrière lui. L'objet en question se trouvait être une balle de baseball, présentement encastrée dans le mur. Mur qui comportait d'ailleurs d'innombrables trous, dont certains occupés par d'autres balles.

« - Ne faites pas attention, déclara Gokudera avec un léger rictus méprisant, c'est cet imbécile de cuisinier. Il lance des balles avec son rouleau à pâtisserie. Il fait ça tout le temps.

- Euh… d'accord… je suppose qu'il y a une excellente raison, hein ! Enfin, à tout hasard, vous ne sauriez pas comment partir d'ici ? Je ne sais pas comment faire…

- Vous ne savez pas grand-chose. Ça c'est un fait.

- Quoi ? Hé, je te permets pas ! Je-»

Mais il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu, non pas par le cuisinier, mais parce que le bébé bovin horripilant s'était mis à pleurer. Le volume sonore de ses pleurs était d'ailleurs assez impressionnant. Le squale dut se plaquer les mains contre les oreilles tant cela était insupportable. Alors qu'il allait hurler pour que le sale gosse se taise, une autre balle le frôla et alla s'écraser contre le mur.

« - Ta gueule bébé stupide ! Cria Gokudera en donnant au susnommé un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Bwouhahaha ! Lambo veut des sucettes ! Des sucettes !

- Argh ! Stupide bovin ! Tu vas la fermer oui ! Hurla le gardien de la tempête en se mettant à secouer violement le bébé qui braillait de plus belle. Enfoiré ! Toi, berce-le ! Je dois me préparer pour ma plaidoirie en faveur de l'existence du monstre du Loch Ness ! »

Et sans plus attendre, il balança l'enfant –ou le monstre bruyant au nez dégoulinant de morve, question de point de vue- dans les bras du squale et sortit de la maison d'un pas vif. Une autre balle vint dire bonjour au mur.

« - VOI ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais en faire de ce truc moi ?

- Lambo veut des bonbons ! Donne-moi des bonbons ! Cria Lambo en donnant des coups au pauvre épéiste, totalement dépassé par les événements. Meuh !

- Mais arrête ! Voi ! Et ne meugle pas !

- Meuh ! reprit de plus belle le jeune Bovino. Meuh !

- Putain, je te préviens, si tu te transforme en vache je te laisse en plan ! Fais gaffe ! »

Lambo meugla encore.

En baissant le regard sur lui, Squalo s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il s'était bel et bien transformé en vache. Il le reposa au sol –ça aurait été particulièrement stupide de garder une mini vache dans les bras comme si c'était un bébé non ?- et celui-ci partit en trottinant hors de la maison. Bon débarras ! De toute façon, il était mieux comme ça ! C'était un enfant insupportable mais il trouvait qu'il faisait une vachette assez mignonne. Si seulement il savait comment effectuer un tel tour dans la vraie vie…

Une autre balle fusa dans la pièce. Il était temps de partir d'ici. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait l'aider apparemment. Il reprit donc sa route dans l'espoir de tomber sur le gamin Vongola, ou mieux –mais plus improbable- sur une personne saine d'esprit.

Il s'enfonça encore une fois dans une forêt, marchant tranquillement entre les arbres. Dommage que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Il était en train de se faire des muscles d'acier à crapahuter partout. Enfin, c'était le seul point positif de toute cette histoire. Parce que sinon, il se serait bien passé de rencontrer tous ces tordus. Il pensait que ceux de la réalité étaient insurpassables niveau folie mais apparemment, son subconscient pouvait faire bien pire. En fait, si on réfléchissait cinq minutes, dans la réalité, ils étaient tous complètement fêlés, avec pour certains, option rire spécial bizarre. Dire que lui passait pour normal à côté d'eux… Il devait penser à changer de boulot… ses nerfs n'allaient pas tenir indéfiniment.

« - Alors ma mignonne, on est toujours perdue ! Mahou~ »

Squalo se tourna vers la source du bruit. Il commençait à en avoir marre de se faire surprendre toutes les deux minutes ! La voix venait de derrière un imposant chêne. Soudain, une jambe chaussée d'une longue botte en cuir noir sortit de derrière l'arbre, se frottant lentement contre l'écorce.

« - Et aller ! Montre-toi Luss' ! soupira le gardien de la pluie.

- Maou ! Et oui c'est moi ! Grrr ! Pas trop déçu de ne pas voir un certain petit lapin à la place ? ronronna le gardien du soleil en sortant de derrière l'arbre en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Bof, pas plus qu'un phoque qui a sniffé de la Maïzena… Je commence à me dire que je ne le trouverai jamais en fin de compte… Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête des lapins ! En fait, je veux juste me barrer d'ici. Mais je n'en ai pas les moyens…

- Maou ! Naturellement, vous n'avez aucun moyen dans cette vaste contrée. Vous devez sans doute ignorer que tous les moyens appartiennent à la reine ! déclara le chat en caressant sensuellement le visage de l'épéiste.

- Mais j'ai jamais rencontré cette reine ! Et arrête de me toucher toi !

- Que dites-vous ? s'exclama Lussuria en reculant d'un pas, vous ne l'avez jamais… ? Maou ! Mais dès qu'elle vous verra, la reine sera folle de vous ! Complètement _folle_ !

- Bizarrement ça me rassure pas… Enfin, où est ce que je peux la trouver ?

- Et bien, ce chemin vous y conduit. Ce chemin là aussi. Mais ils sont vraiment un peu trop longs… et je préfère ce raccourci ci, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Et sur ces mots il sortit une cravache avec laquelle il fouetta l'arbre. Il y eut une petite lumière et une porte apparut dans l'écorce de l'arbre.

« - Et voici la porte !

- Voi ! Ouvre !

- Y a pas de poignée…

- Voi ! Tire !

- Y a pas de levier…

- Voi ! Pousse !

- Y a pas de saignée…

- VOI ! Merde !

- Mahou, y'a pas de papier … » [1]

Squalo regarda son homologue du soleil qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux ronds. Okay, c'était noté, Lussuria avait un humour de merde…

Il poussa un long soupir. Ne pas le frapper, surtout garder son calme.

« - Pourrais-tu ouvrir cette putain de porte ! Et peu importe comment ! Voi !

- Ma~Maou~ Mais bien sûr, déclara le chat tout sourire.»

Il redonna un coup de cravache et la porte s'ouvrit. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un immense jardin, parfaitement entretenu et un peu plus loin on pouvait distinguer un imposant manoir qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de la Varia.

Le squale y pénétra, sans un regard en arrière. La porte se referma doucement après son passage, le laissant seul sur le large chemin qui menait au monumental bâtiment. De chaque côté se trouvaient des labyrinthes démesurés.

Il s'avança dans l'allée, curieux. Il allait enfin rencontrer cette fameuse reine que Levi adulait autant que Xanxus. Il se demandait si elle serait, elle aussi, le double d'une personne qu'il connaissait. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Les filles étaient peu nombreuses dans son entourage et peu avaient l'étoffe d'une reine. Enfin, il verrait bien.

Alors qu'il dépassait un bosquet fleuri, il entendit sur sa droite des personnes discuter avec animation. Il décida d'aller y jeter un œil. Peut-être que ces personnes pourraient le renseigner sur la conduite à tenir devant la reine. Il arriva devant un petit pavillon entouré de plans de tournesols. C'était assez incongru dans un jardin royal. Mais bon, s'il devait relever toutes les anomalies dans son putain de rêve, il n'avait pas fini.

Un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, un petit groupe d'hommes se disputait. Ils étaient quatre, habillés vraiment bizarrement. Ils portaient un costume de carte à jouer. Du trèfle apparemment. Pas super pratique pour se mouvoir.

En s'approchant un peu plus, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Dino Cavallone et de ses hommes. Ils semblaient paniqués et l'un d'eux pleurait même doucement en silence.

Quand il fut à quelques mètres d'eux, Squalo les héla.

« - Voi ! Cavallone, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le petit groupe sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Dino prit la parole en pleurnichant.

« - Et bien, la vérité c'est que j'ai planté des tournesols par erreur ! La Reine voulait du maïs ! Et sachez, entre nous, que si Elle voit un tournesol, Elle nous tranchera le cou !

- Putain ! Carrément ? s'exclama le squale, surpris par cette solution brutale.

- Alors on cherche un moyen de réparer ça !

- Mais euh… pourquoi du maïs au fait ? C'est pas super esthétique ! Elle ne préfère pas, je sais pas moi, des roses ?

- Mais ce n'est pas pour l'esthétisme ! C'est pour sa fabrication personnelle d'alcool. Il faut du maïs ainsi que du seigle et du blé. Mais sans le maïs, sa création est impossible. Elle va être furieuse ! On va avoir la tête tranchée !

- Pour de l'alcool ? Attendez, du maïs, du seigle et du blé… ça me dit vraiment quelque chose… je l'ai lu dans la composition des bouteilles de… Oh putain ! Me dites pas que la reine c'est -»

Un bruit de trompette le coupa. Aussitôt, les quatre cartes pâlirent et se jetèrent au sol, face contre terre. Le son des trompettes se rapprochait et bientôt, Squalo vit débarquer une procession militaire, composée d'une cinquantaine d'hommes habillés eux aussi en carte, cette fois ci de cœur, une lance à la main. Il reconnut vaguement quelques individus. C'étaient des sous-fifres de la Varia. Et merde… son intuition se confirmait… à tous les coups c'était bien cette personne la reine de cœur…

Les cartes se placèrent de telle sorte à former une raie d'honneur qui menait jusqu'à eux.

Sawada Tsunayoshi apparut, toujours l'air terrorisé. Sa tenue avait changé et il portait à présent une livrée rouge et blanche ainsi qu'un écusson sur la poitrine où on pouvait voir un cœur rouge.

Il se racla la gorge et se mit à parler d'une voix mal assurée.

« - Son Impériale Altesse, sa Grâce, sa Sérénissime Excellence, sa Royale Majesté, la Championne incontestée depuis cinq ans du concours des grands buveurs de bourbon, sa Magnificence…

- Voi ! Et merde… je ne m'étais pas trompé. C'est bien …

- …La Reine de cœur Xanxus ! »

Des hourras fusèrent de toute part. Le squale lui pâlit. Xanxus en reine de cœur ? Oh mon dieu ! Logique que Levi l'adulait… Xanxus en reine…Ça allait être vraiment mauvais pour lui ça…

Alors qu'il se prenait la tête, la reine de cœur fit son entrée sous les cris d'adoration de la foule.

Squalo faillit s'étrangler de rire en voyant son amant. Il portait une énorme robe rouge bouffante, un corset noir lui serrait la taille et de petits escarpins noirs à talon, avec deux énormes cœurs sur le dessus, lui tenaient lieu de chaussures. Mais le pire était sans conteste son visage et sa coupe de cheveux. Il était maquillé d'un rouge à lèvres sombre et une fine couche de fard à paupière pourpre lui colorait les yeux. Au lieu de son habituelle coiffure, ses cheveux étaient retenus en chignon et il portait une couronne noire sur laquelle se trouvait une myriade de petits cœurs rouges.

Il s'avança dans l'allée d'un pas conquérant, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux braqués sur les plans de tournesols lançant des éclairs.

Squalo dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Trop dangereux. Il décida de fixer le gamin Vongola pour reprendre ses esprits. Celui-ci regardait partout avec une lueur de panique au fond des yeux. Tout à coup, un caillou lui arriva entre les deux yeux.

« - Aie ! Hiiiii ! Pardon, pardon ! Et voici le Roi de cœur, Reborn ! »

Sous les yeux ronds de l'épéiste apparut l'arcobaleno Reborn, habillé de son costard habituel agrémenté d'une longue cape en fourrure. Sur sa tête se trouvait une couronne similaire à celle de Xanxus. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait, donna un coup de pied dans la tête de Tsuna et après avoir salué la foule, il repartit en traînant son élève qui se débattait en vain.

Squalo n'en revenait pas. Déjà, son Boss en reine de cœur, c'était gros mais là… pourquoi c'était cet arcobaleno son roi ? Xanxus était à lui ! Pour qui il se prenait le lilliputien ? Rêve ou pas rêve, le fils adoptif du Neuvième du Nom était SON amant !

Enervé, il reporta son attention sur ledit amant qui venait d'arriver devant eux, une aura de colère l'enveloppant.

« - Qui a osé planter des tournesols ? gronda-t-il. _Qui a osé planter des tournesols_ ? Qui a gâché mes meilleures futures cuvées ? Il faut punir ces déchets ! On leur coupera la tête !

- Oh pitié, s'exclama un des hommes de main du Cavallone. C'est lui ! C'est lui !

- Quoi ? Non je vous jure ! Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Dino ! C'est Dino ! Tout est de sa faute !

- Pitié! se mit à pleurnicher le cheval ailé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai confondu les graines de tournesol avec celles du maïs… pitié !

- Ca suffit ! Hurla Xanxus. Qu'on leur coupe la tête ! »

La foule acclama la décision de sa Reine et les quatre jardiniers furent traînés vers le palais sous le regard consterné de Squalo. Il reconnaissait bien là son amant, prompt à punir. Néanmoins à l'accoutumée, ses victimes finissaient à l'hôpital, non dans un cercueil. Enfin, la plupart du temps…

Il sentit le regard carmin de son boss le détailler et reporta son attention sur celui-ci.

« - Oye ! T'es qui déchet ?

- Je suis, enfin, normalement je,…

- Abrège déchet ! Fais la révérence et répond toujours : Oui votre majesté ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

- Euh… j'essayais de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

- Un moyen ? Sache qu'ici, tous les moyens sont à moi ! Gronda le détenteur de la flamme de la colère.

- Oui, oui, je l'ai entendu dire. Mais je croyais-

- Ferme la, au lieu de croire et sache qu'une tête ça se coupe !

- Je voulais seulement demander -

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! Tu sais remplir des dossiers administratifs déchets ?

- Oui, votre majesté ! déclara le squale en s'inclinant gauchement, peu désireux d'avoir la tête tranchée.

- C'est parfait déchets ! Mets-toi-y immédiatement ! »

Et avant que Squalo ne puisse ajouter un seul mot, il fut traîné de force à l'intérieur du palais et assis devant un large bureau sur lequel reposaient plusieurs piles de dossiers administratifs. Deux gardes, un as et un trois de cœur, le regardaient, lance à la main, de chaque côté des battants de la porte.

Putain, même dans ses rêves, il devait se taper la paperasse ! Enfoiré de boss à la con ! Même avec des fanfreluches, il réussissait à lui pourrir la vie, enfin en l'occurrence son rêve. Quoique paperasse ou pas, son rêve était déjà assez pourri de toute façon, si on y réfléchissait bien. Il se mit donc, sous la contrainte, à remplir les documents, résigné quant à son triste sort.

Alors qu'il finissait de s'occuper de la première pile, la porte s'ouvrit sur Xanxus qui vint se planter devant lui. Il se mit à le détailler sans dire un mot. Squalo, embarrassé, se tortillait sous les prunelles rubis qui semblaient le passer aux rayons X. Même affublé de la sorte, il arrivait toujours à être impressionnant. Après de longues minutes de silence pesant, le boss de la Varia s'approcha de l'épéiste et prit violemment possession de ses lèvres, le plaquant contre sa chaise.

Par reflexe, le squale le repoussa de toutes ses forces, le faisant basculer par-dessus le bureau. Xanxus atterrit sur le dos dans un bruit mat, le bas de sa robe sur la figure, dévoilant un caleçon blanc sur lequel se trouvaient de petits pistolets qui tiraient des cœurs.

Le squale, trop surpris, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et resta figé, le souffle court.

Le boss de la Varia se releva lentement, irradiant de fureur.

Et merde… il allait se faire tuer…

« - QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TETE ! Hurla le fils adoptif du Neuvième du Nom à plein poumon en sortant deux flingues de son bustier. »

Sans attendre la suite des événements, où il aurait été sans aucun doute question sa mort violente, Squalo partit en courant dans les couloirs du château, un Xanxus plus qu'énervé aux trousses. Une course poursuite ponctuée d'injures, de tirs de pistolet et de « qu'on lui coupe la tête » braillés à tue-tête débuta. Le squale devait éviter non seulement les tirs mais également l'ensemble des gardes qui s'étaient eux aussi lancés à sa poursuite. Il courait au hasard, cherchant désespérément le moyen de s'échapper du manoir.

Il déboula dans une immense salle qui n'avait malheureusement qu'une entrée. Piégé, il dut se résoudre à affronter ses poursuivants qui le talonnaient de près. Il se mit en position de combat et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Xanxus arriva, pistolets à la main, suivi d'une vingtaine de gardes.

« - Je vais te faire la peau déchet ! déclara le tireur en pointant le canon d'une de ses armes en direction de la tête de l'épéiste.

- Xanxus attend je -»

Le coup partit et la balle fendit l'air en direction du front du squale. Mais au moment où celle-ci allait l'atteindre,… Squalo se réveilla totalement trempé.

« - Ushishishi ! Rien de mieux qu'un seau d'eau glacée pour se réveiller n'est pas le requin ? »

Le gardien de la pluie se releva, déboussolé. Il se trouvait dans le jardin de la Varia, trempé jusqu'aux os, Belphégor en face de lui souriant largement, un seau à la main. Un peu en retrait Lussuria le regardait d'un air inquiet et Levi avec curiosité.

« - Ma~Ma~ Bel, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… je te préviens, je ne te guérirai cette fois-ci !

- Ushishishi ! Alors le requin, tes articulations ne rouillent pas trop ? demanda le gardien de la tempête, provoquant. »

Mais contrairement à toute attente, le squale ne péta pas un plomb et ne tenta pas de découper le prince. Il se contenta de se passer une main sur le visage puis de fixer le blond dans les yeux.

« - Merci Bel, franchement merci. Tu m'as tiré d'un truc de fou. J'en pouvais plus. Et surtout, surtout, reste toi-même. Ne t'associe jamais avec quelqu'un d'accord ? Ne te mets pas en tête de nous raconter tes exploits, on s'en fout. Et ne porte pas de nœud papillon bleu, ça jure avec tes cheveux. »

Les trois assassins le regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Mais qui était cet homme et qu'avait il fait de Superbi Squalo ?

« - Voi, c'est pas tout, ça, mais faut que je me change pour aller voir la rein- euh Xanxus! Mais avant… »

L'épéiste se dirigea tranquillement vers Levi, qui le regardait, toujours sous le choc. Il se planta en face de lui et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

« - VOI ! Chose promise, chose due ! déclara le vice capitaine de la Varia satisfait. Et ne t'avise plus de me parler comme ça ! »

Et il partit vers le manoir de la Varia, sans un regard en arrière.

« - Mais… mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda le gardien de la foudre en massant sa mâchoire douloureuse, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Ma~ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Ushishi, vous croyez que l'eau froide lui a court-circuité le cerveau ? »

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le gardien de la pluie continua à se comporter bizarrement. Il appela de temps en temps Xanxus « votre majesté » ou encore « ma reine », donna un cours à Fran sur les méfaits du tabac, arracha toutes les iris et les roses qui se trouvaient dans le jardin avec un rire hystérique,… Mais ce fut le jour où il déchiqueta avec acharnement l'ensemble du jeu de carte avec lequel jouait Fran, Bel et Lussuria, que le petit groupe d'assassin décida de lui offrir des vacances forcées d'une semaine aux Caraïbes.

Après une semaine d'absence, Squalo revint reposé et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Du moins jusqu'à un bel après-midi d'août où le squale se reposait tranquillement dans un transat. Alors qu'il glissait doucement dans le sommeil, il aperçut un mouvement au fond du jardin. Il se redressa, les sens en alerte, et faillit s'étouffer quand il s'aperçut que l'intrus n'était autre que Tsunayoshi Sawada portant un complet veston à carreau et tenant une montre à gousset dans sa main droite. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était qu'il portait sur la tête deux longues oreilles blanches de lapin….

FIN ?

[1] Référence à un passage de la génialissime saga mp3 Reflets d'acide, qui mérite vraiment d'être écoutée par tous les amateurs de saga de style RPG humoristique !

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction !

Le passage avec la "Reine de cœur" est un peu court j'avoue mais j'ai mis plus de temps à écrire ce petit passage qu'a écrire le reste de la fiction u.u" Donc désolée si certains sont restés sur leur faim u.u

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs !


End file.
